heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-15 The Wardens - Pt. 1
Metropolis. The City of Tomorrow. It is renowned for its advanced architecture, technology, and science. These are all good things, until you sink some of your architecture, with that science and tech, down so far that you disturb the Subterraneans. Maybe it is the giant T sitting in the bay that has upset the villain of the hour. Maybe it's any number of other secret building projects going on around the city that have set the little guy off. The situation remains the same: someone is angry, and when this particular someone is angry, he sic's monsters on the surface world. About 5 minutes ago, all the television broadcasts in the city were taken over by the face of Harvey Rupert Elder, the infamous Mole Man. He went on a rant about how mankind is encroaching on his sovereign territory and disrupting his kingdom with their foundations and digging and...blah blah blah. Most people tune him out until the ground starts shaking in the center of the Field of Tomorrow, home of the Metropolis Sharks and currently hosting football practice for the NFL team. The earth in the center of the 50 yard line erupts upwards, sending coaches and players flying. From the ground burst two giant figures, one which takes flight over the stadium, the other remaining on the ground. The former is Tricephalous, a two legged, winged, three headed fire-breathing monster with green skin. The latter is Giganto, a massively built, 20 foot tall monster with super strength and the ability to tunnel underground. Sure, yes... tuning out super-villains able to override television broadcast signals, famous for having armies of giant monsters and access to super-tech. That is an awesomely bad idea. Firestorm is not a veteran super-hero, but can identify a villainous pre-attack rant just like a pro. He is in the sky after the first minute and calling to the military personnel of the Justice Hall. As the attack begins, he flies towards the Field of Tomorrow at top speed. When the alert goes out, Fathom was at the Hall of Justice and headed down to where the Blue vehicles are parked. Being an Ambassador has its perks. Besides, it saves her from having to learn how to pilot yet another vehicle. The craft cuts through the water until it's clear of the base and then brusts out of the water as she sets course for the disturbance while hitting the JLA-Titan comms. "This is Fathom. I'm inbound to the disturbance." Billy Batson, BIG Superman fanboy... and now he's got superpowers that, far as he can tell, are a LOT like Supermans. It's only natural that, given this particular set of circumstances, he'd take advantage of the situation and, when he finds enough time to 'sneak away' from Uncle Ebenezer, school, and his job as an intern at The Bugle. A quick 'Shazam!' later, and he's flying through the air to the city of Metropolis, to see if he can chance into an encounter with his all-time favorite superhero. Of course, as luck'd have it, it's going to happen... and not in a social sort of way. Captain Marvel's flying over the open-to-the-sky NFL stadium when the two big 'monsters' come up from underground right in the middle of the team's practice. "Holy Moley!", he says, 'skiddin'g to a hovering stop in the air over the field... then dives down, intending to 'buzz' past the fields of vision of the two beasts -- to get their attention on HIM instead of on the all but helpless football players who're scattering and scrambling for cover. "Hey! Butt-Ugly! ... and you, too... uhm... Butt-Ugly times three! Your mommas are groundhogs!", he calls out. Then, under his breath, he mutters, "... your mommas are groundhogs? ... weak, dude!" Firebreathing monster. 20 foot tall tunnelling monster. Guess which one J'onn is the most worried about, or will be once it's presence fully registered. "Martian Manhunter, also inbound. I may be slightly behind you, though." Guess who was furthest away. He's flying in as fast as he possibly can, but he's definitely not going to get there before Firestorm. Full speed ahead, though, and wondering what it is with supervillains and sports stadiums lately. Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's...wait...why are those first two so exicited about seeing a bird and/or a plane? Flying a patrol over Metroplois, Superman listens in on the broadcast, and frowns. When the eruption happens, he banks hard and faster than a speeding bullet, he's arrived at the stadium. Landing softly on the sidelines, Superman walks forward, holding his hands out. "Don't do this." he warns softly. "We can talk about this. Work out a mutual understanding and get past our differences. Just call off the monsters." Superman says, trying to talk the Mole-Man down first before he rushes in. |"Superman here. He's at the Stadium. Hang back a moment and lets see if we can talk him down.| The Man of Steel comms over the JLA frequency. Miguel is in Titan's Tower when his program is interupted. Sophia is just calling Blanche a slut and he's almost rolling around laughing. "Oh my oh my. I wish I knew about this show back home." And then the Moleman interupts things and, while irritating, he does listen and nods at what he hears. "Yes, that does seem unfair. You shouldn't have your home disturbed by us building." But any sympathy goes away when news cuts in and shows the football stadium being attacked. "So not cool! Guys! Guys!" he calls, running toward the roofing, pulling his mask on and hopping on one leg to pull his pants off. "HELLO! We're under attack! To the roof!" Once on the roof, a brick platform appears big enough for several people. Then, suddenly, Superman's coming down out of the sky... and Captain Marvel /stops/ in mid-air, hovering as he looks down at the sidelines, /completely/ distracted from the monsters. "Holy moley! It's him!", he says excitedly, with a big smile on his face. Nightwing saw the initial interruption on one of the monitors and was already on the move when Miguel's call went out. "Technically, Metropolis is...but yes. On my way." He's at his bike and ready to break quite a few speed limits to get to the stadium as quickly as possible. Let a cop car try and pull him over -- looks like they'll be needing all the help they can get. "Meet you there, Bunker. This looks hairy, so be careful, all right?" Hugh Dawkins missed the announcement for a simple reason. Thanks to a radio trivia contest, he'd scored a pair of tickets to pay a visit to the Sharks training camp and meet some players. He's been enjoying the day, really. And then all hells breaks loose. Reacting quickly, he ducks back off the sidelines and into the stadium proper. Finding a closet, he strips down quickly and transforms before rushing back out and jumping to catch a player before he can hit the stands. Of course the sight of the monsters just makes him stare. "Bloody hell..." From one of the passages leading into the stadium, a trio of figures come barreling in. They are all dressed similarly, in red and gold costumes. The first is a woman, with long black hair, and swirls of gold on her red spandex costume and mask and short cape. With her is a man built like a brick house with a gold bull helm on his head including horns and a ring through the metal nose, and a red outfit with gold bands on wrists and ankles and waist. The third is what looks like some kind of robot or cyborg, with a red and gold metal exoskeleton bristling with guns and launchers of all sorts. They stop and strike a pose. The woman holds up an arm and calls out, "Wardens! Wipe Out the bad guys! Lady Daze is here to save the day!" The bull-headed man growls and shouts, predictably, "Bullhead is ready to gore em!" The metal-encased being calls out, his voice modulated, "Stockpile protocol 145-B, save the city, engaged!" Apparently, this new hero team has read too many comic books. Or something. The monsters do not seem impressed. Tricephalous points one head at the stands and lets out a burst of flame breath, setting them on fire. There are screams from the spectators and reporters who were there to watch practice, as the fire has blocked their evacuation route out. They're trapped. A second head snaps downwards at the Sharks star quarterback with beaky maw gaping like a looming passage of death above the man. The third head turns to eye the incoming Firestorm and kicks out at him with a mighty leg. Giganto slams his fists down on the field, sending cracks and ripples towards the players and coaches, which send them tumbling down through massive openings in the earth. That looks bad for them and they will need rescue before they hit the bottom of that abyss. He then swings up a massive fist to try and grab Captain Marvel right out of the sky. As for Mole Man, he's nowhere in sight. Probably down in that Abyss somewhere. But he has speakers mounted on Giganto's head. "No way Superman. Your junior Justice League is parking in my favorite spot!" Mole Man's voice snaps out. Then Giganto slams his other fist down at the Man of Steel. Firestorm is very glad to hear there are other members of the team on the way, and also a couple Titans. They need to work together more often. Superman's speech seems perfectly reasonable, so for a moment he is sure they are going to talk this over for once. Or... seems not. Firestorm dives for Tricephalous, preparing to blast him, but when he breathes fire to the stands, he yells a warning and changes targets, firing his nuclear powers to turn the air into fire-retardant foam and dowsing with water the unfortunates that have caught fire. Unfortunately, that means not looking at the monster, and he receives a solid kick on his back which sends him flying to the other side of the stadium. "Firestorm, I could use a whole hell of a lot more water." Fathom says over the comms as her craft gets to the stadium and he douses the people. She puts it into hover and hops out up near the top of the stadium and starts to run down. She isn't the most useful on land, but she'll certainly see about making do. "Stupid concessions. Why isn't there a *water fountain* around at these things anymore?" Captain Marvel was... being a fanboy... and doesn't see Giganto's big hand coming at him. The huge, scaly fingers, ending in those just-as-huge and very wicked claws, come around him. He has a moment to look surprised before he's engulfed within the monstrous digits! "Holey...!", he manages to say, just before he's being squeezed in that big hand... and starts straining with all his might to break free from Giganto's grasp! Which is about when J'onn arrives...and takes in the scene. Fathom and Firestorm have to handle the fiery one. They have to...it actually causes a moment of obvious hesitation before he angles towards Giganto, bent on hitting the giant monster's wrist in such a matter as to, hopefully, cause it to drop Captain Marvel. The guy can catch himself if he does fall, so the Martian isn't worrying about that. Superman braces, and is slammed into the ground by Giganto, grunting a moment, before focusing his eyes and boring into the offending fist has hotly as possible, to get the large limb off him. Once free, the man glances at the rift, and then swoops downward, moving to save as many of the falling players and coaches as possible. |Justice League, Titan's, take them down!| Superman sends over the comm, starting to grab at the falling players. |And get the civilians out!| Bunker waits a couple seconds but the only one responding is Nightwing and he's already going there on his own so Miguel just hops onto the platform which takes off at full speed toward the football field. It's hard not to miss giant monsters especially the flying one. "Yes, I'll be very careful." And maybe they shouldn't dig down so far and annoy someone who has giant monsters to command. Aren't there treaties for that? Seeing the situation in the statium, he swoops down toward the hole and a brick disc starts forming and growing large to try to catch those who Superman don't. Nightwing hears the instructions from Superman over the comm unit even as he arrives at the scene as well...Bikes adapted by Lucius Fox are really the bomb. Seeing the caped-folk battling the giants, he makes his way into the stadium by whatever means possible to help get as many civilians as he can to safety. Surely they haven't blocked all of the exits to the stadium! "Get outta here, kid," Taz growls as he sets down the man he caught. The appearance of the Wardens has him staring for a moment. All the fire in the stands has him cursing and starting to grow. The monsters are pretty high above his pay grade so he's going to focus on trying to get the people out. Thankfully there are other heroes that look more of the monster fighting variety. Nine feet tall once he reaches full height, Taz pulls himself up into the stands. Since the water and foam cleared an exit, he calls out to the crowd. "This way! C'mon, its the way out everyone!" he calls out, deciding to focus on those civilians since he can't really fly to get any out of the cracks and crevises being made. Bullhead - it must have taken him weeks to come up with his name, what with the bull helmet and all - charges in and at the stands which are on fire. He leaps up into them and rips out row after row of seats, piling the metal up into a firebreak to keep the flames from reaching the spectators. Stockpile stomps up after him and he uses rockets mounted on his shoulders to blast a new exit for them to the tunnel the players use to go to the locker rooms. Lady Daze holds her hands up towards the Tricephalous head coming down at the quarterback and she shouts out, "DIZZY!" That head of the monster sways to one side and clunks into the ground dizzily, missing it's mark. The QB is still in danger, but at least he hasn't been swallowed. Tricephalous is rather displeased with Firestorm dousing some of his fire. He spits a few more times at the stands then turns to try and swallow Fathom whole. Giganto's fingers begin getting prized open by the strength of Captain Marvel. The monster grunts and blurts out a few words that are probably curses in his language. Then the Manhunter strikes his wrist and his hand pops open, dropping Marvel and yowling, before he tries to backhand J'onn with a massive swat. His other fist gets heated up and he lifts it rapidly, before trying to squash Marvel with that one. Pesky little flying men! Superman manages to catch the players and coaches who have tumbled down into the cracks in the field, and they are more than happy to be in a massive huddle he supports if it means living. The rest are handily caught by Bunker's brick disc. Relieved looks and ones of gratitude are on the faces of the Sharks and their staff. Yeah. The JLA and Titans might be getting season tickets for this. Nightwing is able to get the people in the stands on the other side out through one of the team tunnels, which also have water lines under them for the locker room showers, which Aspen might be able to use. Tas is able to direct people through the other tunnel. At least until the third head of the big flying monster comes sweeping down to shoot fire at it. Firestorm crawls out of the small crater that he made when he crashed, looking a little dazed. "Ow. What kind of truck hit me?" He heard something about Aspen needing water and then... he was eating dirt. But the monsters are still there, and they are very large. So he raises both hands and takes aim for a second, then releases a huge bolt of plasma, aiming at Tricephalous' chest. Aspen knows that there's water further down, but of course she was thinking of the fastest way into the stadium which was from above. Note for next time: Stick closer to the ground. As Tricephalous lunges forward, that huge maw closing around her, Fathom's body goes transparent as she shifts from flesh and blood to water, her arms starting to glow as they turn into energy from the elbow down. With the monster's hot breath in her face and teeth closing down on her, Fathom fires off an energy blast right down the thing's throat, and then flows out from between the snap of those teeth like, well, water. And she keeps flowing, a puddle intent on getting to ground-level. Captain Marvel, with a grunt and with assistance from J'onn, breaks free of Giganto's grip and drops free of the giant hand, catching himself a little ways down. He doesn't wait for the other hand to hit him, though. He flies downwards, around Giganto, then upwards, leading with both fists extended at arm's length ahead of himself. His curving, hook-shaped flight path is seen as a red, white, and gold streak as he blurs through the air in a superfast, two-fisted, flying uppercut aimed at that one of the three heads on the one critter that's about to breathe fire down onto people! "I have the strength of Hercules, beast!", he calls out. "He defeated a Hydra. I'm certain I can honor that feat... with a REPEAT!" Martian Manhunter gets slammed, and *thrown* into the fortunately empty stands. Oh, and through them, making a nice hole. He's probably seeing stars under there for a moment, although he emerges within a moment to retaliate with his force beams, aimed at towards one of Giganto's *other* heads, coordinating with Captain Marvel remarkably well given they don't know each other well as yet. Superman lifts the players and coaches, setting them down on the field and pointing towards one of the exits. "Run." he advises them, before turning in place and hovering to cover their escape. Bunker leaves the platform hovering just above the hole so the people on it can climb off. He even make it a little bigger so it serves as a cap and then forgets about it. Sending his platform back up into the sky, he keeps it dodging back and forth to avoid Tricephalous as he sends bricks down at the flying monster. They're not trying to bash him; rather, they start clinging to its back to form a saddle of sorts. And as more form, they start hampering the movement of its wings. "Would it help if we said we're sorry?" he asks seriously. Nightwing continues to work crowd control, helping to guide those rescued to the others as they're brought closer, he hopes, to safety. Only once he's sure that all civilians are out of the stadium does he do what he does best: Sneak. Moving into 'stealth mode', the Bat-trained Nightwing works on making his way around the fighting so that he can try and find the mastermind of this whole attack. Take him out and the rest should stop. Taz continues to direct people to the exit, picking some up when he spots fallen or injured people. When he notices the monster looking his way and then breathing fire, his eyes go wide. "GONNA NEED SOME HELP HERE!" he calls, hoping someone provides something to block the fire as he uses his own body to shield the civilians. He's tougher and can withstand the heat and flames for longer than them. Tricephalous is a subterranean monster who breathes fire. Plasma doesn't seem to phase him a whole lot and he barely notices Firestorm's attack as it doesn't seem to leave a mark on his thick hide. However, Aspen firing water down one of his throats makes him sputter and gag and cough up dark smoke as the fire in his belly fizzles a little bit. She drips out of his mouth all watery and he roars his discontent before proceeding to smash the goal post at the home team end to smithereens with his feet. Another head is taken fully by surprise when Captain Marvel decks it from below, making it bite its own tongue, and it gurgles as it swallows back its own flame breath, the flame that was heading for Tas and the civvies. Giganto gets struck with Manhunter's beams and he stumbles back a few steps, crushing one swatch of, fortunately empty stands and the commentator booth set there. That catches the attention of the dizzy tri-head that Lady Daze disoriented. It shoots a blast of fire Martian Manhunter's way as the red and gold clad woman helps the quarterback get to cover. She gives the handsome start a peck on his cheek, which he rubs as he blushes, before he runs into the tunnel. "High and Low!" Bullhead shouts to Stockpile as he leaps back down from the stands and charges at one of Giganto's feet, ramming into it horns-first. At the same time, Stockpile fires off a barrage of mini-missiles at Giganto's eyes, which don't get through his scaly hide, but blind him with the bursts of light and shrapnel. He howls and thrashes on that side of the stadium, which begins crumbling. Players and coaches flee to safety with Superman guarding their retreat. "Thank you Superman!" shouts the head coach as he guides his boys out. Bunker begins forming a saddle on the back of Tri, and the creature crashes to the ground with an earth-shaking WHUMP as he can't flap his wings enough to get lift anymore. He is not happy. The voice of Mole Man comes over the speakers again. "Are you really sorry? What will you gift us as a sign you are sorry?! We need something in return for you building that giant tower in the bay!" Nightwing sees him a moment later, sitting in a vehicle with a drill for a nose, about 15 feet down in one of the cracks in the field, wearing a headset and his polarized lenses to keep the sun from hurting his eyes too much. Firestorm looks rather unhappy at Tricephalous ignoring his blasts. But since apparently he doesn't like water, he guesses giving Fathom ammo is the way to go. Taking the air again, he blasts with energy the ground under the dragon, creating a large pool of saltwater. A hundred tons of it. "Have fun with it, Aspen," he says to the communicator. The puddle of Fathom drips right down into the small lake that Firestorm just made and the water goes suddenly, eerily still. "Better." The Blue woman says, her transparent, watery form rising back up out of the water on a piller of the stuff. "You're my favorite party favor, Firestorm." She tells her teammate and then, following the gestures of her arm, the water surges up around the three-headed creature, like some great tentacle-beast come to life, trying to contain it or at least slow it down as the liquid creeps up higher to try to form some water muzzles. "If I get them wrapped up, can you turn the water into something solid? Like steel?" Captain Marvel continues up into the sky, pausing a moment as he takes in what others are doing, then dives back down into the fray. Again, he opts for the 'lead with both fists' tactic, this time aiming for Giganto's chin. This time, he opts to NOT make a remark about what he's doing, and instead just focuses on the task at hand. Nobody has ever seen J'onn dodge before...and he practically flees behind the stands, re-emerging from a different location...one that he's pretty sure puts him behind the threat. Gah. If Firestorm saw that he might get an inkling as to why J'onn always sits as far from him as possible when the League meets in conference! Hey, the hair on fire thing is disconcerting. Okay, its time to take the gloves off. Superman scowls, and zips forward, cocking a fist back and letting a punch fly at the large chest of Giganto. The Man of Steel starts raining punches down, trying to drive the creature away from the stands and back towards the center of the field, and towards the water to get caught up with it's partner. "League! Titans! Keep em on the ropes!" Superman calls out. "YES!!!" Bunker shouts and even does a little happy dance on his platform as the flying monster crashes to the ground. It worked! It worked! Now what? Giant monsters are a little out of his depth. No pun intended. "Umm, it's a very nice tower. Would you like a tour? I live there. But you should really be talking to the government. Do you have an ambassador? Set up diplomatic relations? That's what they do on all those television shows. You can make treaties and trade things instead of trying to hurt people who had nothing to do with the building." Talking is much better than fighting and he doubts he can actually hurt the monsters. Not that he wants to hurt the monsters. And then he blinks as the stadium floods. Good thing he capped the hole. Nightwing keeps his attention on Moleman...and works on being as silent and stealthy as he can be in order to get to his level. It might mean a carefully planned 'controlled fall' down the crack in the field while there's something noisy going on above. Noisy, flashy, and, he hopes, distracting. When his back doesn't get burnt and the scent of torched fur doesn't reach his nose, Taz blinks. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiles. "Lucky," he grins, getting right back to helping people to the exit tunnel. He moves to block some falling bits of ceiling from hitting the civilians, knocking them away with big fuzzy arms. When the last of the civilians in the area is running, Taz turns to look for more. And then he sees Nightwing jumpin into that crack. He shrugs before deciding to follow. He can be back up down there. Instead of jumping down the crack itself, Taz starts to put his own burrowing prowess to use and digs down quickly. Aaaagh! Water made by Firestorm begins to pour into the cracks on the field, over Mole Man and probably over the Moloids who came with him. Screams can be heard from down below as they flail and are washed back down the tunnels Giganto dug to get them there. Some may drown. Mole Man is drenched but his vehicle puts up a roof to keep him protected. Then the rush of water stops as Fathom controls it and turns it into watery muzzles for Tricephalous' heads. He bucks like a bronco, unable to fly or open his mouths. Very frustrated. WHAM! Captain Marvel slams into Giganto's chin and the monster is knocked for a loop. Then he's knocked across the field by Superman. He lands in a pile at Tricephalous' feet where Lady Daze holds out both hands and sends her powers into him. He falls unconscious. Mole Man pauses. His monsters are on the ropes, and he just got an ambassadorial offer. "I ACCEPT! I will be Ambassador of Subterranea! And I want a tour of the tower!" Pause. "And Superman's autograph! Do this and I will send my monsters home!" Nightwing goes unnoticed as the hopes of the little mostly blind underground ruler are raised way up. "Steel, sure thing," replies Firestorm, transmuting the water in the strongest steel alloy he knows when Aspen seems to have the tri-headed dragon all wrapped up. He is not sure if steel is as strong as water when it is under Aspen's control, but since Mole Man seems to be willing to talk /now/ it really doesn't matter much, right? Aspen's water might be stronger, but it also requires a lot of concentration. And since she's also trying to keep it from completely flooding the tunnels below... "He what? We what?? Can we do that?" Fathom asks to those that are on the JLA-Titans frequency. Captain Marvel loops around through the air, already winding up for another attack, this one against the beast that's still standing, water-restraints or no... when he hears Moleman's acceptance of an offer to have peace reign. He pulls up to a stop, hovering in the air. "If you truly wish peace, denizen of Subterranea, you and yours will put right what has been made wrong in this place... you will help to repair the damage you have done to these grounds and structures. I'm certain this will go a long way towards making your overtures of peaceful diplomacy more acceptable", he calls down. He 'stands' in the air, with his feet a bit more than shoulder width apart, his hands now on his hips... and with his cape fluttering the little bit of a breeze that's blowing by at that moment. Then the Big Red Cheese looks down and over towards Superman. "... what do you think?", he asks of the Man of Steel. They always ask for Superman's autograph. But as Mole Man seems willing to talk, the Martian hovers above the stands, his red cape blowing around and against his green form, seeming to relax...well, now the creature's not breathing fire at anything, anyway. Ugh. He hates fire. Superman floats forward and nods his head at Captain Marvel before he cross his arms over his chest and levels a /look/ at Moleman. "You will repair the damage to the substructure of the stadium, and withdraw, taking your pets with you. You will present yourself on the steps of Titan's tower in three days time, where we can work out a peaceful arrangement to co-exist." Superman says, doing his best to be diplomatic. He then takes a moment to speak softly into his comm to Nightwing. |Can you place a tracking device on that digging machine of his without being noticed? Just to make sure he's on the up and up.| Bunker opens his mouth then shuts it and looks around for help? Que? "Nightwing?" he says on the Titans/Justice League comm. Help? Oh good! Superman is taking over. So long as everyone is off his bricks, he lets them disppear from over the hole. Mental note: Kill Superman. Not really, because he knows he can't, but really, this is not something he needs to deal with right now in regards to the Titans. Nightwing grimaces before he slips a tracker onto an underside of a part of the device Moleman is currently sitting in. Now, he can't do what he intended to do or he'd be going against Superman's instructions. However, he also can't respond, seeing as he's -right- there. For now. He's going to wait and make sure that Moleman agrees before he leaves the area though. Taz is still digging when he hears the Mole Man surrender. Frowning, he stops digging and focuses on locating the others. He closest to Nightwing right now so he stays and waits, ready to provide a quick escape route if the Titan needs it. "Very well! We will do these things!" Mole Man declares. On his command hundreds of Moleoids flood out of the ground's cracks and they immediately begin working on building repairs like worker ants, peaceful and silent. All wear the same glasses Mole Man does, to protect their eyes from the brightness. Even as they set to work, Giganto and Tricephalous, the latter securely muzzled, grunt and climb back down into the earth. The tracker gets planted easily enough. As the monsters head back down into the earth, Firestorm gets rid of the muzzle, because that would be cruel and the seawater is disperssed. Fathom's body turns back to flesh and blood as she stands on the ground and watches the goings-on. "Well. That's... gotta be one of the more interesting encounters I've had with this team." She says with some amusement. Then she turns to look at those that are here. "Looks like we got some volunteers." She notes of Taz and the Overly Excited Trio. The Wardens are busy checking the civilians for injuries and signing autographs of their own. And talking to some of the sports reporters who are getting the scoop on the latest Super Hero Team in the city. Captain Marvel grins. ((Wow! I fought alongside Superman... and I didn't mess things up! Totally awesome!!!)), he thinks to himself, as he keeps hovering in place, watching what goes on. "You'll be able to arrange for all the diplomacy stuff?", he asks of the kryptonian... using a completely different 'style' of speech than he was using, before. "Oh, by the way... I'm Captain Marvel", he says, offering introduction as he also extends a hand. Martian Manhunter drifts, more than actively flies, over to Superman and Captain Marvel. "That could have gone a lot worse." He doesn't trust Mole Man to be telling the truth, mind, demand for autograph or not. The demand does make it slightly more likely, but... Superman accepts Captain Marvel's hand and shakes it lightly. "A pleasure. Thanks for the help." Superman says to the magical man, before nodding his head at the Martian. "Agreed." he says in response. |Everyone all right?" he asks over the comm. The bricks hampering Tricephalous' wings disappear as soon as Mole Man agrees and Bunker is just BEAMING. "This is how it should always be. People becoming friends and working things out with words instead of violence. Thank you, Senor Mole Man!" His platform swoops down to hover just above the ground. | I am very fine, Superman. | The grapple gun gets shot out so that Nightwing can get out of the pit that Moleman's hiding out in. He then leans in to murmur in Moleman's ear, "You will knock at the door and you will be a gracious guest and ambassador while we work things out. If you cause any, -any- trouble, I'll personally toss you from the roof of the Tower." He then recalls the line to pull him back up to the surface. Once he's out of the fissure, he nods to Taz who is closest, "Thanks," before looking to find Superman. | You and I are going to have a little talk. Now. | Sometimes he doesn't even intend on channeling Batman -- it just happens. Starting to climb all the way back up onto the surface, Taz probably startles a few Moloids but he's not focusing on them. Shrinking back to normal size, he shakes like a wet dog to get dirt out. "Don't mention it, tall, dark, and handsome," he offers a playful smile and wink Nightwing's way. Stretching, he walks over so that he's staring up at Superman and the other two fliers. Keen ears focus on their conversation befor he calls up. "Hey! Superman! Everything alright up there?" he calls, wanting to make sure things are in order before he gets to work with helping civilians. Superman nods to Nightwing. |I'll meet you at the Tower in an hour.| he comms before shaking his head and grinning at Taz. "We're good here. Nice work." he compliments, floating a little higher to keep an eye on things and make sure the mole-folks are keeping their word. Nightwing just blinks at Taz at the comment...before muttering something about being 'surrounded'. He also nods to Superman before offering over the comm-unit, | Good job, Bunker. When you get back, can you ask Oracle if she got video of this fight? This would be good to discuss with the others. | He also makes sure that everyone seems to be taken care of before he retrieves his bike and heads back to the Tower for the rendesvous. At least the ride back and the hour before the meeting will give him some time to cool down. Sorry, Nightwing. Taz was just playing though. Nodding to Superman's answer, the man from down under stretches. He glances around before heading out to start helping any civilians that need it still. "Right, let's get back to work." Category:Logs Category:Events